Agent Zeus Destroy
"Ya better know yer damn place, '''PUNK'!!!" -Deus Rex's famous motto. '''Deus' Rex is semi-active agent from the various agencies, being a former/founding member of Southern Warriors, an active member in the Sky Force (being a general highly graded) and also active member in Thunder Force. Known from his nickname of "Agent'' ''Zeus Destroy" in the Club Penguin Civil War of 2012 event, his enemies couldn't track him easily by changing his profile data and name, birthplace, etc. Biography Deus Rex's parents are a what it made him today: his mother is an agent from many agencies and armies (she was also a former government agent), while his father was a skilled fighters in many martial arts, having strong energy powers, working in smaller gangs and prefers to be alone. His mother was more of the technology weapons and knowledge of assassins and spies, while his dad was more on the street fights, battlefield and wars, also into the realm of martial arts. Although both had one common thing: supernatural powers were inside their DNA and with the 2 of them created a powerful child: Deus Rex is born. His full name is unknown, although we all know "Rex" came from his code-name when entering in the EPF and armies, while Deus was referred for his "godlike powers". Rumors state he has a secret sibling or even siblings, which it's yet to be confirmed. In the Club Penguin Civil War of 2012, a war that raged for 8 years, Deus was 14 years old and decided to put his skills on test: there was many sides but some of the most powerful were The Tubas, EPF, RPF and Penguin Union. He decided to betray the EPF and RPF, to trick both of them as he manage to make them fight each others. Deus decided to attack the Tubas and PR, killing a lot of members and the later raided the RPF and EPF, all 4 factions were heavily destroyed (headquarters and soldiers). On this day, he took the name of "Zeus Destroy", showing his powerful name to all the clans and armies, fearing his name. During the Club Penguin Civil War, Zeus meet a strange group named "The Outsiders", the origins of the group apparently came back way before all before the war started. The Outsiders seems to be born in the Western Quadrant of Club Penguin City. He gladly accepted to join the gang and they became along very well. Overall Statistics = General Summary = Despite his enormous strength, Deus Rex is not "no brain, only brawn": he studied in various martial arts, sharpening his skills and also even try near death experiences such as avoiding adamantine bullets, being a fast fighter and even a tough combattant. Born from an unidentified species of alien with inhuman anatomy, Deus is not to be taken lightly. Powers * Super Strength: Deus Rex is extremely strong, as he was able to move mountains when he was 400 years old. He can casually deafen others by simply snapping his fingers with enough force, and rag doll Penguins like they weigh nothing. In one occasion, he used to train into a gigantic machine that allows him to lift thrice the weight of Saturn (including the moons as well). * Super Durability: Deus Rex is inhumanly resistant to injury. He survived being inside the World Trade Center the day it was attacked. He can also essentially harden his body to have the strength of pure diamond through his Tekkai technique so he can be more indesctructible. * Super Speed: Deus Rex can move at incredibly fast speeds: example of him being able to catch a sniper bullet between his index and thumb (depending on the rifle, bullets typically travel between 800 and 1000 m/s (2600 and 3400 feet per second) then finger flicks the bullet back at it's owner in an incredible speed, more than twice the bullet's original speed. One time, Deus had to challenge The Blurry Streamline in a race, both were fast enough to break speed of light. * Longevity: Deus Rex is supremely long-lived, having lived for at least two millennia and being familiar with figures such as the great Nomi and Taima no Kehaya, having witnessed the assassination of John F. Kennedy and being present for 9/11. ** Apparent Immortality: Deus claimed he once drink a small vial, with inside reside a purple liquid substance. He believed it was some "sweet wine" as he decided to digest the liquid, turns out it was a Longevity Serum, known as the "Immortal Elixir". Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Deus Rex is familiar with all martial arts due to his millennia of experience. He is a master of Xiao Lee/Shaori, Luohan Quan, Kalaripayattu, Muay Boran, Sumo, Gaou-Nikoei, swordsmanship, and many more. Under his tutelage of Shaori, 7,500 students would become skilled martial artists in their own right. * Bilingualism: Deus Rex speaks English and Japanese. * Telekinesis: Deus Rex can move objects with his mind. He can also use this to a variety of effects, such as generating spatial pressure on others and slamming objects or enemies without touching them physically. He often use his telekinectic powers to annoy people around him, as tripping them. Techniques * Invisible Squash:' '''At the first, the user makes a deep breath and it has to be deep enough to inflate the upper body, and then he "spits" all the air he just inhale. The user have to use his hand to narrow the way of the bullet. Since it is air, the bullet cannot makes any damage, but if it hits the eyes, the opponent is temporary blind. A good surprise attack, the user can seize this opportunity to strike their foes. * '''Grandiose Cut': A diagonal line from the shoulder to the under armpit of the body. * * Air Element Control: ** Reppuken: Deus will infuse his aerokinesis into his body and then he will "strike" in the air in the form of a circular motion in front of his opponent. The swing of his strike will "shoot" some air quantity in the form of a cutting gale toward the opponent, cannot be blocked with ease unless the enemy is using a very thick armor, being born with an unusual toughness or using a technique that enhance the body's hardness. * Revival Restoration: A secret spell technique that restore someone's stamina and energy entirely, also healing them back to normal. Useful to heal injured allies. Deus rarely use it, only in the most necessary means. * Sunkei: Originates from the Luohan Quan, the oldest Chinese martial art ever known to humans and possibly comes from the Kalaripayattu. It is also passed down to To-Te/To-De, the oldest form of Karate. To use Sunkei, you need to use the movement of all of your joints in your arm but also in your entire body. It is also recommended to imagine your own body made of "a thousand of joints", which make it so fast that the user's hand can cut an egg just like sword. Then the user need to infuse and focus their inner energy (or for others: chi and ki) within their bodies and when they strike, they can literally knock anyone out at any distances. It is not an easy technique as it can strains one's entire body. For Deus, it is not such problems since his body isn't like of a human and it doesn't strain him. * Seiken: * 8 Trigrams Palms: A move that uses the palms to transfer momentum from the fighter to opponent in one fierce action, normally yielding incredible force. The user needs to infuse a massive quantity of their own energy and transfer it on their enemies, which will damage internally the organs and muscles. The opponent will be leaved paralyzed but not dying, as if they were "seal by the 8 Trigrams". * * * Gaou-Ni'Koei Rumored to be his martial art from his home planet. A strange style of combat that is almost unknown to penguins, Deus try to not show all of his techniques due to being too lethal. * Chi Pressure: Using the rare, almost-extinct martial art Gaou-Niko'Ei which allows the user to use their chi/ki to crush their opponents. But Deus is also a master of the Air Element, which allows him to enhance his Chi Pressure with his Atmospheric Pressure, thus making it more lethal. ** Chi Pressure: Owogo Akra: * Wailing Demon Lord Fist: Deus will starts to take a deep breath and then takes a deep and low crouching stance with dark energy covering his entire body. He will then performs a strong and powerful, devastating back handed fist to his opponent infused with dark energy around him that can protect him while he charges his punch. Upon impact, an explosion of dark energy will be on the receiver and they will fly away, while at the same time Deus will unleash 100 Hellish Ogres to "devour" the enemy. One of the most devastating techniques of the Gaou-Ni'Koei, enough to destroy a tank into ashes. * Shutan's Palm: A palm strike with a lethal twisting impact. The force from the technique is transmitted from the back, to the shoulders, to the upper arms, then amplified and transformed into a powerful twisting blow by the spiral motion of the forearms. To use this technique, one needs to be extremely flexible but those who are abnormally flexible are able to increase their forearms flexibility via hundred folds. Or some who are relying on the power of elasticity can use the technique without having drawbacks (using it too much can reduce your entire arms' mobility and will be crippled). Due to the extreme amount of torque this technique applies to the user's physical strikes, the user's blows become able to disable limbs, rip organs and crack bones. * Diamond Style: It is also known as "Kong-Ô Art" in Deus Rex's language. Adamantine Kata is also another well used nickname but the Diamond has many levels depending on the users: Kong-Ô is at the top of all, then comes True Diamond, after is Sheer Adamantine, Wurtzite Boron Nitride, Golden Titanium, Corindum, Meteor Alloy, Tungsten, Titanium, Dark Steel, Regular Steel, Iron and then finally, Copper. Diamond Style is known for giving a great defense for the user's body but can also boast the offensive attacks techniques of the user. ** Tekkai/ Hardening Body: The most useful and used technique in the Diamond Style due to it's great defense ability. When on the use, the user's body will be extremely "hard like a diamond" and allows the user to defend from powerful blows and completely nullify the damage taken from attacks, through instantaneously clenching all of their muscles at the moment of impact. Tekkai can tank punches and kicks but can also tank against bullets, swords and explosives. However, the technique depends on the user's potential: the more experimented the user, the harder and tougher he can withstand attacks. Tekkai is trained via being hit constantly every days and instantaneously clenching all of their muscles in order to get harder. If the user doesn't clench their muscles enough, Tekkai can be broken by strong enough forces. ** Iron Fingers: A technique that involves tightening the muscles in the fingers thereby hardening the joints of the fingers. This is an extremely versatile technique and can be used as a jabbing attack against the opponent's vitals, as a pinching hold or even to enable movement of the fingers even if they are broken. It can also defend yourself against enemies who tries to break your fingers. *** Iron Fingers: Bullet Style: Known to be a particularly lethal technique, using one finger to punch through the muscle and directly striking the internal organs. It can also pierce through a bone easily but it also depends on how skilled is the user. Deus prefers to aim at the liver rather than the lungs or the heart: he claims his fights will be extremely boring if he kills his enemies, while stabbing at the liver doesn't kill instantly but inflicts great level of pain. *** Iron Fingers: Crushing Claws: The user will perform the Iron Fingers as usual and will start to harden their joints of their fingers but will then proceed to enhance their hardening to the point their opponent will feel being crushed by "metallic claws". The user have to use their finger tips for using Crushing Claws, in order to look like a "claw". Allows the user to pierce into solid surfaces such as hard concrete, walls of steel and tough armors. Also called "The Crushers" by some of Deus' students. **** Demonic Roar Iron Finger: The highest form of the Iron Fingers. The user needs to grab into the flesh of their enemies but also pressing the pressure points in order to inflict even greater pain. It can make a demon roar in pain accorded to Deus. * Akuma Sai Haifu/Demonic Redirection: Also called as "Demonic Bane", it redirect anything (bullets, strikes, swords, ki attacks, telekinesis power, elemental attacks, magic spell, etc.) back at the enemy. * Oni Shoji/Removal Spirit: The ultimate technique of the Gaou-Ni'Koei. The user's body become and looks like being "possessed" by a powerful demon, allowing their stats to grow on a higher scale and being into the deepest madness ever known. Violent and hunger for ravage, lust of blood, the user is now one with the ultimate hatred and they cannot recognize friends or foes, going in a bloody rampage on even random civilians. The user will also start the act of cannibalism and eat anything they see when hungry. Relationships Allies * Death: Deus often considers the Reaper as their tutor. Death knows all martial arts and Deus wanted to know all of them, so in order to learn all martial arts and combat styles, Deus became Death's servant for hundred of years. He is still in contact with the Reaper. But one day, Death told Deus that he is no longer a servant and he can go now if he wishes to: a gift to Deus for showing his trustworthy. * Agent Berserker: When he opened his dojo, Deus welcomed many who desired to train themselves in order to become stronger and know how to defend against foes. But he saw one little boy who was different than the rest, quite different. Berserker was one of Deus' very first students and the old man saw in Berserker a violent spirit residing inside the little boy, a raging flame that is hungry to eat everything around him. His body and mind were above the normal penguins, Berserker was indeed one of the strongest students Deus ever had, in the same ranks of Zuras, Gerudo and Midnight. Deus shared his stories about how evil Gerudo was, Berserk was angry about this and decided to track down Gerudo with his friends. Gerudo and Berserk are almost equal, with Berserker who managed to defeat Gerudo in an act of revenge for putting shame on Deus. Berserker and Deus remained close friends for many years in secret. * Agent Zuras Hakai: One of his best students he ever had, Deus really liked him for many years. Zuras quit the Dojo for heading into his own adventures but the reason why he wished to train with Deus was to be stronger and able to know self-defense and to protect the ones he love. Like Berserker, Zuras stayed in close friends with his master for a long time, without no one knew it. * Jason "Kobra" Kade/The Almanac: Jason's wishes was to learn the legendary technique known as Shaori (also known as "Xiao Lee"), considered as "the pinnacle of skills" in the domain of Luohan Quan. After weeks of search, he finally heard some of the known stories about Deus Rex and went to go have a meeting with the old man. Deus consider Kobra as "a punk who has potential to be more mature and stronger". The only thing Zeus hates about Kobra is his lack of experiences and his love on Pookies. * Tantor Azaki: * Megumi Ushio: Enemies * Gerudo Dragon: One of Deus' first students and also one of the best he ever had. Despite his talented skills, Gerudo's view on martial arts were dark and he saw those who were below him as "weaklings". Dragon had his own plans: to become a known criminal and use Deus' techniques to become stronger and feared by all. Deus and Gerudo had an argument battle about Gerudo's path of destruction, which Rex saw all of Gerudo's nasty criminal dreams. A fight occurred, with Deus crushing violently Gerudo and kicked him from his dojo forever. Gerudo is forbidden to enter inside the dojo but he managed to make Deus look so bad by using his master's lethal techniques and raid on the dojo many times enough to make Rex close the dojo forever. * Midnight Hakai: The child of the Wolf Whore and from the Blazing Scourge proved himself to be strong enough to rise in the upper ranks extremely fast, more than the average students and even faster than his father was. Zuras wanted his son to train with Deus, to be a strong warrior like his dad. However, Midnight's mind was chaotic and corrupted, he wished for blood, lust, raping, destruction and violence on his students. Deus did not wanted "another Gerudo" and decided to kick him out as fast as possible. Zuras feel ashamed, despite he did not know his son's intentions and decided to be away from his son for many years. Trivia & Facts * Deus is very old, possibly being over 2700+ years old as he tend to say stories about events that occurred long ago (for example: he was able to tell how precise the entire War of Derallax, which took place in the year of 106). It is unknown if he bluffs or what he said is true, although some of his closest students claims he never lies. * Deus Rex is fond of the Sioux Native American tribe and is quite a great friend with all of the tribes. ** Deus is also a good friend with the Northern Tribes as well. * His favorite food being "chanko nabe" since he makes all this for himself. * Has trouble remembering some events and stories in his life due to old age. * Several known heroes, martial artists and agents were trained under Deus Rex's strict Dojo. Among those are Kobra, Gerudo Dragon, Zuras Hakai, Berserker, Kaian Eobard, Great Hekadono, Richie, Azure Falcon and more several known fighters.